pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/N Physical Mob Toucher
Yes I made this build. THIS BUILD DOES NOT WORK!!!!!!! Test then vett. Kthnx. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 02:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Bad attributes. 3+1 wild, 12+3+1 exp, 12 blood. for. the. win. [[User:Dr4goN|'Dr4goN']] (''talk''/ ) 05:29, 4 August 2008 (EDT) I'm not exactly positive on this. but i don't think attributes are wrong. You get enouigh energy from your stance anyway. And if the wilderness survival is too low, your spirit will die before you have finished 'touching' therefore meaning you will die. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Energy is gained from storm chaser dude. Read the build check the skills. Or get some sleep. Expertise is just used to keep touch skills down a bit. Not to eliminate all the cost. 4 energy every time you get hit in melee is more than enough. 3 energy won't even cover touch spamming (I've tested this vigorously before posting it on wiki) as in around 3 months of testing. Don't expect to just say something and it to be right. I've perfected the build. I think people who use the stub section are lazy. Get it done all at once is my motto >:O [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 07:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :this is a very nice build, i will definitely go test this out in UW once i get my ranger to cap greater conflag. glad to see that u have worked on this build a long time before posting it. =)Jarad the Devarkin 10:48, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: Lol, Np. I just don't see the point of posting builds if you don't know if they fail or work. I only post builds that kick ass all the way >=O. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 10:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) hey what grasping interupts jw tho cause it could cause a problem to 1st trying voters who could in term 0-0-0 it......... cause it not in vid.--IM BLUE! 11:41, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :also it looks like it might be more profitable than 600/smite and trapper yay^^.--IM BLUE! 11:43, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: They do interupt but it doesn't have any effect on the build. you use skills not spells so daze doesn't affect you and the skills are like 2 sec recharge so if you get interupted it won't kill you (Plus Unholy Feast is like a spike heal) so this builds pretty much got the best survivability in uw yet. I don't know any counters to this build. Just stay away from Pits and pools (You can even do Forgotten Vale even though idk why you'd want too) This is easily the build that will give you the most out of your 1k to get into uw. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) This looks really good. It can do both smites and mindblades/mindflayers so it does exactly what you said it can do...get the most for your 1k to enter the underworld. I'm gonna hafta cap GC just for this build...(does it seem like GC is getting more and more used lately?). Great job on the build. [[User:Psychiatric Consultant| Psychiatric Consultant]] 14:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Longcat smells moar ectoz, btw what were your dwarf/norn ranks for this?LongCat 14:44, 4 August 2008 (EDT) : Omg 3 5-5-5 votes My build is win ;). Btw longcat make a freakin sig >=O [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 14:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) One more5-5-5 and its my first perfectly Vetted build o.o. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 15:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) guru saw this on guru about a month ago was that you? amazing build btw I don't use guru. Must have been a guildie/friend breaking my rule and sharing my hidden secrets. Find a link to the thread if you can. I wanna bust their ass >=O. Then again tons of people play this game it could be someone with a similar build. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 15:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10282532 there it is. You guys probbaly both thought of the same thing. Hmmm. I don't recognize anyone on the thread let alone the guy/girl who posted it. According to the date he was working on it before I had even come up with the idea. Now I need to find something better Lol. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:32, 5 August 2008 (EDT) How fast is this? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Not really uber fast... At all. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thats what I was thinking. It seems that people just watched the video and figured it took 5 minutes to clear smites... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:27, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::: This build is slow. I like it because Coldfire Nights are a joke though and it allows you to do more than just a smite and or/ Chaos plains run. I can do Vale,Some of Plains,Smites and I don't even wanna try pits or pools <_<. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:34, 4 August 2008 (EDT) longcat is too poor to make a sig. also...yes it is slow but it also happens to be fun for me since i get to kill the coldfires (longcat and tacgnol's only agreement is that they suck) LongCat 16:35, 4 August 2008 (EDT) I made this build not a whole lot after EoTN came out and posted on guru after a few months for others to enjoy I am surprised it took this long to reach wiki. I don't get why someone would want to keep a build secret the youtube video to say the least seems a bit over the top. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10282532 Spun ducky 03:50, 8 August 2008 (EDT) OMG >=O 9 5-5-5 votes wtfpwned. I need to make stuff liek this more often O: [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Use Great Dwarven Armor instead of IAU -- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 17:09, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Works for me. IAU can't be stripped by nightmares though so I guess I'll add it as a variant. Thanks for the tip [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:13, 4 August 2008 (EDT) rask can i get an invite to ur guild? plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz.--IM BLUE! 19:16, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Ummm...ok o.o Leave your IGN on my talk page plz [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 19:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :I told you you should submit it ^-^ Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 20:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) fav farming build now ^^^^^^ .--IM BLUE! 23:17, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Lmao. Its kickass huh? It gets boring eventually unless you have good background music. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 23:30, 4 August 2008 (EDT) longcat likes to switch to +1+3 WS mask for making spirit for 24 extra seconds. does pvx agree? [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 23:42, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Doesn't matter. They should be dead before your spirit runs out anyways. Plus you have to move it or redo it each pull even if it lasts 24 seconds longer. If you wanna switch out for running so storm chaser lasts longer that works. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 00:44, 6 August 2008 (EDT) have to agree this build is my favorite, easy, effective, and fun! it's amazing rasky. gj :) Sir'Nothing'' ' 16:53, 1 October 2008 (EDT) /Agree, this build is awesome. It works extremely well on the stone elementals (HM) outside serenity temple and similar mobs. breintje 08:08, 25 October 2008 (EDT) To get to the Chaos Planes What do I have to do? Me and my alliance-mates are having trouble getting to the chaos planes. Can you tell me how to get there? [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 21:11, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :go left. past behemoths. through the alley. take a left. up the hill. past the 'charged lighning' things. or charged blackness>? whatever their called. down the stairs. and shud b there Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 21:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yup. Ironically, the run that I posted this on (I was watching a friend do it, we were on vent), he made it to the planes, and started farming the mindblades. He would have finished, but some lag prevented him from getting Unholy Feast off in time to stay alive. I <3 this build. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 00:04, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::: You can't use unholy feast in plains. They interupt it. Just keep troll ugnuent up and try to take them out like 1-2 at a time in the groups of 9 or they OP you. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 02:32, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Chaos Plains nerfed and unnerfed Mindblades use ranged attacks so I'm assuming they deal chaos damage not physical rendering this build useless there. 04:58, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Precisely correct.[[User:Stokoe|From'Stokoe']] 18:24, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::: I checked out the guru build though and it looks like it can handle pits. Just take the link somone left up above and check out what other skills he uses. I wish coldfires gave reasonable drops considering they're so hard to kill with everything else. 19:04, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I really doubt that this can handle pits. + ℓγssάή 23:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Where to place the spirits? I'm having trouble placing the spirit of conflageration. I have managed to clear the darknesses and get to the smites on occassions but half the time i cant even kill the graspings because of spirit placement. I have tried behind the ghosts an din the corner next to the stairs but i still need to run back quite far to loose the chase of the ataxes. Can someone please tell me where is best to put the spirit properly for clear the chamber? Or even better show some maps. Am i running back too far or something? ty --Zaine 02:32, 15 August 2008 (EDT) : Place the spirits next to the stairs in the little alcove on the OPPOSITE side you're pulling from. If that doesn't explain it well enough my IGN is Rask Of Shadows and im on right now ;) rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 15:30, 15 August 2008 (EDT) not sure if anyone cares but shouldnt the chaos planes part be deleted since the mindblades do chaos damage? [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 00:55, 17 October 2008 (EDT) *If you bring normal Conflagration for the Chaos Planes, you should be fine. I'm fairly certain chaos damage is elemental. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 17:50, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::Chaos damage is neither physical nor elemental. It falls in the category that Holy damage and Shadow(?) damage is in. Life Guardian 18:20, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :::This is unfortunate. Highly unfortunate... no dice This build doesn't even work....no matter what the friggin aataxes chase me when i pull the graspings, and where does the +2 come from in wilderness survival? if its a rune how about adding it into equipment? :as far as I know it only works in NM UW. Aataxes break with 25% speed boost in NM. if they didn't the W/rit build wouldn't work either. as a general rule if the attributes show that it has additional bonuses which affect the total you are supposed to realize that they are from runes and head piece. take a stroll around the wiki and you will see that minor, major, superior and head pieces are not mentioned in equipment sections unless you switch pieces like in monk builds to increase skill levels for maintained enchantments --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 00:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Practice? oO --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The build looks really straight-forward so I gave it a try, but I can't make it work. I'm in NM UW and have the exact armor+runes and skills. The only thing different is I'm using Grognar's Defender instead of the suggested off-hand w/+10 armor against fire damage. Even with that, I doubt I'd survive, I could only catch one damage number in my last run and I took 95 damage. The touch skills only steal 65 health. Troll Unguent can't overcome anything. What am I doing wrong? I know to avoid aatxes but this is against graspings. I must be missing something because I take way too much damage given all the armor bonuses. :Well I don't know why you are having so many problems, then again, I have yet to run the build so I guess I will need to do it at some point to provide feed back. I assume you only pull graspings one mob at a time and are using enough armor to achieve 133 armor (115 from runes and armor, 8 from shield and 10 vs fire from shield mod) which is why I am baffled. If you are unable to get this to work for you though I would recommend learning how to trap underworld.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 04:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :You are definitely doing something wrong if you are taking anywhere near 95 damage from graspings. They barely do any damage on 60 armor, let alone how much you would have as a ranger vs fire damage. -- Drah 04:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thats a good point to bring up. When my guild did normal UW clears I never saw a grasping do 95 damage to me or anyone in the party. Which leads me to asking three questions: A) are you sure you are in normal mode?, B)are you making sure to break aggro from ataxes(I can see them hitting for 95)?, and C)are you sure you have max armor rating? RE: 95 damage; My mistake, I tested again, making absolute sure, and it turns out to be an aatxe that keeps getting pulled. This leaves my problem at figuring out how to not aggro them. :since the video for this build does not show how to pull graspings i would recommend checking out the other uw farming videos to see how they do it since it is the same process. the best ones to view would be warrior based since they use sprint and enraging charge which have the same speed increase as this build does.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 03:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Been using this build awhile. Use a +7 vs elemental weapon, and the +fire armor shield from the end of nightfall. Works like a charm for me. Skeleton of Dhuum Does this build work with the new foes? 01:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why not. The only real damage you will receive from them is from their monster only skills and you should be able to easily heal through that. if you have energy problems just aggro some non-aataxe enemies to fuel the energy. Also, you can run away from them using your IMS.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 14:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I tried this build just now and died right at the entrance to the Ice Wastes. There were two skeles there and i couldn't figure out how to outrun them or place my spirit somewhere safe. There were Aaxtes directly behind and Smites directly ahead. Can someone explain to me how to get past them?-- 00:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Bye Bye Build? I guess the recent update makes this build useless against Smite Crwlers as heir Reversal of Fortune will heal them. Have any1 tested it yet? :: Should still work. I deleted my ranger shortly after I designed this build but I just made a new one so I'll give it a try. RASK! 05:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I doubt itll work tbh it wont be fast at all. they should either mod this or take it down. :: They don't take builds down. They archive them. And it wasn't designed for UW only. It works on most hard mode melee mobs. Hence UW "/" Melee 05:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Also it's not only designed for doing smites in UW, you can also do chaos planes with it [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] PewPew 14:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought in planes they deal ranger chaos damage and not phys dmg? :The Wailing Lords deal physical damage. Let them hit you for energy, and kill them last. MisterB 17:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Smites will just be spamming RoF now, so even if the build still works for wastes it will take ages for each mob. It should probably either be archived or it doesn't deserve the Great rating anymore. 16:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::could just remove the uw part, the build does farm other stuff - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 17:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well if UW part is removed from the name then pretty much the whole page needs to be rewritten. 16:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just tested on smites, does kill skeletons, but other than that it don't work "Fear" White Mantle I'm going to try this with a bonder hero and see if I can kill the new white mantle foes. Eive Windgrace 23:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that didn't go over very well, but this build can farm nearly every mob in Scoundrel's Rise in HM. Eive Windgrace 00:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Unarchived I cleaned it up to reflect usage and farming areas. Docta Jenkins 20:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC)